1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction industry and more particularly to apparatus and procedures for erecting and removing building forms of the kind that are positioned for the pouring of concrete therebetween to form walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of forms for poured concrete walls it is the practice to erect a double line of forms or panels at ground level which are connected to each other and held in place by ground braces. After erecting and stabilizing the ground level forms, a second row of forms is ordinarily mounted directly above the first row and so on depending upon the height of the wall. In order to erect the second row of forms, it is necessary to install scaffolding just below the level of the top of the first row. Raising the forms above the ground level to the second and any upper levels ordinarily requires the use of suspended platforms and slings for workmen and is hazardous. Furthermore, the erection of panels at the higher levels requires the use of two or more workmen in order to lift and position the panels at the higher levels.
The patent to Babee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,223, describes the use of a climbing form hoist for raising a form panel progressively up a concrete wall under construction. The hoist includes a mast which is driven by an electric motor to raise and lower the form panel.